


Under A Bleeding Moon

by Angel_of_Artemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Nothing, that's not a lightsaber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Artemis/pseuds/Angel_of_Artemis
Summary: As a mechanic for the First Order, no one expected one of your repairs to go so wrong. Or for you to survive the blast. Or for the Supreme Leader to be so interested…Nothing is at it seems.It’s the Kylo Ren/Reader EXTREME slow-burn no one asked for :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Calidum was a temperate, warm planet in the mid rim. It was paradise in the form of endless coastlines, year round warm weather and forests teeming with life. It was the only true beauty you had known all your life; and it haunted your dreams aboard the endless bleak steel of the Finaliser. 

When the First Order began recruiting on your home planet two years ago, you had been one of the first to enlist, much to the dismay of your family, and a majority of the small population. In Calidum it was tradition for the women to marry upon their 15th name day, but instead you had escaped but a week before the ceremony. 

Only your close friend Erilya had been aware of your plans, and when you had sprinted aboard the First Order recruitment ship as the ramp began closing and the ship took off, you had felt your heart fracturing the moment you realised her face wasn’t amongst the other recruits staring at you. 

Many in Calidum had thought you were sisters, and you were both born under the same blood moon. Looking in the mirror of the refresher as you prepared for your rotation, at your tanned skin (slightly paler from all the time in space), waist length golden cascade of honey-gold hair and ‘angelic’ features still made your chest ache. Her eyes were both emerald though, and yours were one a rich turquoise, the other an etherial gold. They hadn’t always been like that. Apparently it ran in your blood.

Without Erilya you had struggled to befriend any other technicians, but you supposed that _could_ have been because you refused to socialise and frequent the Mess Hall as regularly as they all did. 

It was also likely due to your unparalleled work ethic for your job, which you commanding officer had often chuckled was ‘akin to that of General Hux’. While grateful for his praise, you did worry what would be done to the officer if word got back to the General he had been compared to a TIE fighter mechanic. 

Even if you _were_ the most decorated engineer aboard the Finaliser. At seventeen. 

A reputation likely responsible for your 06:00 task you had been assigned that morning, your holopad ringing _(almost sadistically)_ at 05:30 to retrieve you from your dreams of Calidum’s forests. You could still almost smell the pine as you hastily plaited you hair down your back and tried to quietly dress, doing quite well until you overbalanced shimming into your black, rather tight overalls. 

One of your roommates groaned from their bunk and threw a pillow at you. So much for keeping quiet. 

After walking as fast as you could to the north hanger without breaking into a jog _(a few stormtroopers had given you odd looks)_ , you grinned when you spotted your tool kit and BB-9 droid waiting patiently for you. You’d had the droid a month, as recognition for your hard work collaborating on the newest FI-2500 TIE model. Or in other words, to stop you talking as you had basically designed the whole _godamned thing_ , but Senior Engineers had received the recognition and promotions for the upgrades.

At the time you had been pissed at receiving a hunk of metal instead of a nicer dorm _(where you didn’t have to dress in the dark while your roommates slept_ ), but after some small upgraded and tweaks to the little droid’s software, you were more than attached to BB-9 - who preferred to be called ‘Bee’, you’d learnt. You had even added yellow chrome plates to his otherwise black helmet and central ball he rotated around on, ignoring the strange looks you’d get when the two of you roamed the starfighter. You thought it was _endearing_.

Reassessing the instructions on your holopad, you found yourself in front of the TIE fighter you had been assigned to repair at the furthest end of the hanger. You were shocked to see it was the very latest model - only senior engineers usually had the honour of working on such expensive ships. It was probably one of a kind. 

Double checking the TIE’s registration to the one assigned (it definitely matched) you carefully punched in the code to unlock the ship and slowly walked into the model, marvelling at the craftsmanship. Sure, it was all black chrome and dark grey, _so creative_ , but the tech on the control panel was all probably work more than 5 years worth of credits you could earn. You were almost scared to touch it. BB-9 had no qualms, and beeped happily as it rolled onto the ship after you. 

“Bee cool it! This is a really serious job!” You whisper scolded the droid, checking what had been the issue with the model before positioning yourself under the control panel. Apparently the TIE wouldn’t activate, even after a jump kit and multiple electro-fusion inspections. Strange, you’d never heard of anything like it before...

"This kind of TIE must be operated by someone _real_ high up to have this much tech - what do you think Bee, maybe the Ren Squardron?” You muttered as the bottom of the control panel slid off, revealing and endless tangle of wires and metal. BB-9 chirped a response while he handed you the multi-tool and torch. 

“General’s _don’t fly_ Bee, they’re too vital to the Ord-“ halfway through an eye roll, you suddenly spotted a spark ignite near the system override terminal. Which was odd, because 1. Nothing should be sparking and 2. No wires should be connected to the terminal; that port was kept as a last resort if an enemy pilot would be flying. 

Your mouth suddenly felt a bit dry. You really wished you’d had at least a coffee before starting this job.

“Bee, this looks important. Take photos of the wires around the override terminal. I think Officer Maasaki will want to see it” you instructed as you moved out from under the panel for the droid to do its job. On the one hand, you were glad to have identified the problem so quickly, but you really hoped the model hadn’t been tampered with - no one outside the TIE engineering department were even supposed to know about the override terminal, it wasn’t exactly easy to locate…

“Bee, I do _not_ feel good about this. I know its-“ You checked your watch and grimaced “-06:30 hours, but I think I’m going to need my Commanding Officer to review the evidence after I extract that wire. Can you go bash Maasaki’s door until he gets up and ask him to come down at his earliest convenience?”

The droid beeped uneasily, and you patted his head before trying to shoo him out down the ramp. 

“Bee, I will be _fine_ , I’m just extracting one silly little wire. Hurry up will you? The sooner this is over I can go back to sleep and you can power off” you grumbled, watching the droid reluctantly set off into the hanger, before repositioning yourself under the control panel. 

Picking up your multi-tool, you carefully worked your way through the wires to the terminal you were so concerned about. It produced 2 more sparks over the eternity you worked to get to it, making you jolt each time. How could anyone have missed this? In your year of experience as a TIE mechanic (you qualified at 16) you had never _seen_ or _heard_ of any incidences like it. 

You wiped the sweat of your brow. 

You knew you had to extract the wire connected to the terminal, but as you didn’t know what the wired been attached to activate, you were going to have to disconnect the whole terminal instead of the wire. Which, it done wrong, could result in a 5000 volt-shock straight through your bones. 

A helmet wouldn’t do much to protect you from that. 

After 20 minutes of painfully careful adjustments _(where was that BB-9 droid?..._ ), all you had to do was extract the external override terminal port and attached wire to be done. Steeling yourself and arms, which were feeling pretty numb, you held your breathe as you slowly began pulling the components out the panel. 

In a second it was done. 

Another second, and you didn’t even have time to scream as the TIE fighter exploded in the hanger. 

—

In that moment, in his room on the finaliser, the Commander awoke abruptly from his sleep as a disturbance in the force rippled through him. 


	2. Oh wait- your not dead

_You knew you were dreaming. That the sweet, floral scent of Calidum and the elegant, gold balcony you were resting on were simply memories of your past, but you heart soared to be back in your home; where you once believed you belonged. This balcony had been your only place of solitude, away from the expectations of Calidum; where tonight you were watching your 14 year old self sob into Erilya’s arms under a burning moon._

_“I cannot marry him, Erilya! What is mother thinking? It is so wrong, I cannot- I-I will **not** **-** “ you watched your past-self hiccup as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Erilya rubbed your back soothingly. _

_“Y/N, it will do you no good to worry yourself so. You have a duty, my friend, and if it is deemed the bloodline must be kept pure, so be it” she reminded you softly, only to make you cry harder._

_“It is disgusting. He is my brother-“_

_“-Rydan is kind, always kind to you. And you have a year to prepare yourself, a year to-“_

_“What can I achieve in a year, Erilya? What happened to our plans to travel the galaxy, visit the inner rim, see the city of a thousand planets? The luxuries of Naboo? Libraries of Courascant?” You shot back angrily, hurt she wasn’t agreeing with you. Had she forgotten all you had planned together? At least your tears had stopped falling; you hated crying._

_She watched you warily as she pulled out a small, unremarkable box a fold in her dress, offering for you to take it._

_“We are children no longer, Y/N. Dreams do not always come true.”_

_Her voice caught almost imperceptibly at the end as she looked at the ground as you took the box slowly from her grasp._

_“Your father foresaw you resisting a claim for your hand in marriage. He asked me, before he died, to give you this when the time arose. Open it.”_

_Your younger self stared at her in shock; while Erilya’s position as scholar understudy to your father had kept her as a constant presence in your life, she refused to talk to anyone of his teachings when he had passed away months ago. Your family had a history of being force sensitive, but neither yourself nor Rydan had even shown any signs of inheriting the trait._

_Opening the box, you were shocked to find a small, gold chain necklace, with a clear crystal the size of your thumb nail hanging delicately off the middle. The air suddenly felt a lot colder. You stared at her questioningly._

_“It_ _’_ _s a Kyber crystal_ _”_ _she whispered, gracefully moving behind you to fasten it around your neck. Your brows were drawn together in confusion, and you stared at the city sprawled below you deep in thought._

_“I_ _’_ _d rather have a way out of this_ _arranged_ _marriage_ _”_ _you sniffed, as Erilya let out a dry chuckle._

_“_ _If I ever married, I always_ _thought it would be for love_ _”_ _you continued in a small voice, after a long silence._

_“_ _I would rather_ die _than do otherwise. It would be but a cage._ _”_

_Having fastened the necklace, Erilya stood before you and turned pale at your words. You refused to look at her, instead choosing to trace the crystal resting at the hollow of your neck. It was strangely warm._

_“_ _You do not mean-_ _“_

_“_ _I do, Erilya. Life would loose it_ _’_ _s colour, it_ _’_ _s meaning. You have to help me stop it_ _”_ _you begged, clutching her hands in your own. You were too tired to cry anymore._

_She gazed at you_ _sadly, and you could see the conflict warring in her eyes. To be loyal to you or Calidum. Did she know something you didn_ _’_ _t._

_“_ _Promise me_ _”_ _you whispered imploringly to your only friend._

_She looked at you for what felt like an eternity._

_“_ _I promise._ _”_

_——_

Awake, your head pounded as you realised you were no longer on a balcony on Calidum. Instead, you seemed to be restrained to a hospital bed. Cold metal weighed on your wrists, ankles and neck as you slowly took in your surroundings. A small, brown haired nurse in a white coat noticed your consciousness and fled the room. 

But why would she run from you. Unable to move much, you realised you had no idea where you were and how you got there the last thing you remembered was…was…

‘Oh my **kriffing god** ’ you breathed, trying to stop the nausea rising up your throat. 

The _fucking_ TIE fighter had _exploded_. 

How the _fuck_ were you even here?

Looking quickly down at what little you could see of yourself _(not a lot with the metal-neck-restraint-thing)_

You saw nothing out of the ordinary on your bare legs where the hospital gown ended. And you obviously weren’t blind. 

Footsteps echoed closer to your door, and you were surprised to watch the nurse re-emerge with two stormtroopers in tow. She looked at you a fear so tangible you almost felt sorry for the poor girl.

To be honest, you were panicking as much as she seemed to be. 

“MT-4200, the Supreme Leader is expecting you. We will escort you to him now.” 

Your eyes widened in shock as the nurse began unlocking your restraints, with the stormtroopers guns aimed at you, unmoving the whole time. 

This couldn’t be real. 

“Can I at least get dressed?” 

The two stormtroopers looked at each other in confusion, before the other one spoke. 

“You have 5 minutes. The Supreme Leader will not treat you kindly if you are late.”

They left _(stopping loudly outside the room)_ for the nurse to had you underthings, a pair of black leggings, a pair of black trainers and a pilot jacket, a few sizes too big. You guessed it would be too much to ask for a shirt, and instead whispered _thank you_ to the tiny nurse. She practically bolted out the room. 

Once dressed, the stormtroopers marched you through the corridors of the Finaliser. You received quite a few strange looks -two officers walked into walls while staring instead of watching where they were going- and you eventually made down a deserted corridor to a large door, guarded by two imperial guards holding pretty deadly looking weapons. They didn’t even move a muscle when the stormtroopers dragged you in front of them.

You tried not to shiver. Honestly, you were proud for not freaking out and crying by now. Your brain was still numb from realising you were still alive. 

Shoved through the now open doors, you found yourself in a huge shadowy chamber. The stormtroopers did not follow you in, and you found yourself alone in the freezing room. 

“MT-4200, it is a pleasure to meet you. Or should I say Y/N Khaleesi the Third” a voice boomed, turning the blood in your veins to ice. At the far end of the room a hologram addressed you, the blue blurry image showing a deformed figure that radiated power. Two dark forms stood in the room with you behind it. 

Ok, so _maybe_ you _weren’t_ alone. The hologram continued to talk. 

“I must say, it was a huge surprise to find your body unconscious yet unharmed in the burning wreckage of the commander’s TIE fighter-“

_Ah_. A small part of your brain celebrated that you _knew_ it had been one of the Ren Squadron’s ships! You then mentally scolded yourself for getting so off topic in the presence of the Supreme Leader. 

“-and it was even more concerning to find that despite being positioned on the Finaliser for the last year, you had no recruitment, background or birth certificates to your name before your training dates two years ago."

You felt like he was enjoying building up to his point, and you stood, paralysed, waiting for him to continue. For a killing blow. Whatever he had planned. 

“Why is it that we have no official documentation from you mechanic?” He asked coldly. You couldn’t tell if it was a rhetorical question; he was sneering at you like he already knew the answer. 

“I don’t know, Supre-“ you suddenly found yourself unable to breathe, and began choking on thin air. 

The hologram smiled coldly at you, before your throat was released and you fell to the ground coughing. 

“I suggest you try to answer again, _princess_ ” the old title made you shudder. You pushed yourself to your knees to face him, but kept your eyes down to the floor, refusing to look at him. 

“I ...left in a hurry, Supreme leader. I had arranged with the recruitment officer for the systems to be altered regarding my identity.” You swallowed a lump in your throat and worried if they suspected you were a spy or something. It was a pretty shady thing to do, after all. 

’We are aware the Resistance did not send you, girl” the hologram hissed, making goosebumps break out on your skin as you realised he could hear you thoughts. You tried not to mentally panic-swear too loudly. 

“Just as we are aware you are in line for the Calidum throne. Despite your body-double currently ruling as queen alongside your brother Rydan the past two years. Surely you wondered why no one has been looking for you, Calidum’s _missing queen_ all these years?”

His smile was grotesque, and you were sure you would have vomited at the news if you had been able to feel anything in your numb body at all. Instead you felt like your body was made of glass, and if you took one more blow, you might shatter completely. Your _body-double_ …

“They say the day the queens handmaiden disappeared a week before the royal wedding, and that the queen’s grief drained her so that her eyes changed from gold and blue to a dull green. Many also claim the King was in love with this handmaiden; and that he was driven mad when she fled from him.” 

You couldn’t breathe, trapped in this never ending torment as the Supreme leader continued to cut you with words. Why was he telling you all of this? Calidum was but a mid-rim, peaceful planet, with nothing to offer the First Order that the few precious metals it mined.

“My child, while you are correct that Calidum is insignificant compared to the First Order’s might, King Rydan and his Queen choose to fight our occupation and rule of the galaxy. Such blatant disobedience will not be tolerated” the Supreme leader rumbled dangerously. 

“To remedy this, the force has given us you, girl to help us destroy those who resist.”

“I will not be a weapon” you whispered. 

Why couldn’t they just use Kylo Ren?

“No you will not” the hologram agreed, smiling so widely his face looked further deformed. You stared at it in confusion. 

“You will become Kylo Ren’s _apprentice_.” One of the dark figured behind the hologram jerked slightly, making you realise it was probably the commander finding this out as the same time as you. At least he seemed just as shocked as you were. 

“What do you think saved you from the TIE fighter explosion, girl? The force protects you, has _chosen_ you, and your path has become clear. Learn the ways of the Sith, to choose whether Calidum is brought to justice but your hand… _or ours_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks 4 reading this you spicy peoples!! :) 
> 
> If you could please leave kudos n comments it will 100% get me to write quicker. 
> 
> Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger - I promise Kylo will feature a whole lot more soon :)


	3. Finaliser Rampage

You didn’t remember passing out again, and really hoped it was going to be the last time. _At least you weren’t still in that cold room with the creepy dude_ , you chided yourself, looking around the large bedroom you found yourself in. All shades of black and grey, of course. And it was the Supreme Leader you had just seen, not some creepy dude. 

Oh. My. _Kriffing_. _**God.**_

You didn’t know whether to cry is despair from all the hologram had told you or be celebrating the fact you had survived an encounter with the monster. You were distracted from deciding when a familiar brunette nurse crept reluctantly into the room. She still looked like she was waiting for you to eat her, and chose to stand as far away from you as possible, against the far wall. 

“Th-the commander se-sent me” she stammered, edging over to the table that and clearly choosing not to look at you. 

“I’m MT-4200, sorry for scaring you earlier…?” You tried to smile, but the nurse didn’t look like she trusted your attempt at conversation one bit. 

“A-actually, that’s no longer your personal identification, t-the Commander has…he promoted you- something about an apprentice?” She squeaked, making you realise news of what happened to you had probably spread like wildfire across the finaliser. At least it explained why she was so nervous around you. With the accuracy of officer rumours.. _.Kriff_ most people probably thought you _blew up_ the TIE model!

“I forgot about that” you groaned instead. Oh gods, did that mean you were going to have to start wearing those awful black cape things all the time? And a scary metal mask? At least you didn’t have any real friends to loose…

_BB-9._

“Where is my droid?” The nurse yelped in alarm as you jumped up from the bed and began stuffing your feet in the nearest shoes. 

“A-wha- _droid_?” The nurse watched, utterly bewildered, as you stormed out the room. 

Leaving whatever suite they had left you in _(must have been on the executive floor to be **this** fancy)_ you marched off in the direction of what you _hoped_ to be the Droid Reprogramming Unit, refusing to even think about what it would mean if you found BB-9 there, wishing you still had a holo-pad for directions. And ignoring the eyes following you, still decked out in the pilot jacket and leggings - _always the professional._

But he wasn’t there. 

Nor was he in the hanger _(which still smelt a bit like_ _…_ _crispy TIE fighter)_ , nor your old shared rooms, though your roommates where surprised to see you. You didn’t say anything as you quickly shoved some clothes and belongings into a rucksack before continuing your hunt once more. 

Without BB-9… he was the colour you had craved so badly when you started work on the monochrome of the finaliser, and you had spent _hours_ re-programming the little guy to make the bubbly, helpful droid he was today. He was one of a kind, and if _one person_ had laid a _finger_ on him…

Without realising it, you made your way to your TIE mechanic’s department. Perhaps Officer Maasaki, your commanding officer would know what happened to your companion. After all, he had been the last person you had sent your droid to find. Storming over to his desk, you watched him look up, recognise you and recoil slightly in shock.

“Officer Maasaki, sorry to arrive unannounced” you explained, slightly out of breathe from your travels, 

“But I’m looking for my BB-9 droid, sir. It’s gone missing.” 

The old man hesitated, and turned off his holopad. 

“Mechan-MT-4200… you are no longer working in this department. The general sent out news of your…promotion... 6 hours ago.” 

_How long had you been out for?_

“And as the droid belongs to the department” the man continued, more confidently, “the droid is no longer your responsibility.” 

You couldn’t do anything more than stare at him in shock. This _couldn’t_ be happening. 

“We thank you for your service.” The Officer turned his holopad back on, clearly ending the conversation and dismissing you. 

But you couldn’t move. 

“That droid is _mine_ ” you told him coldly. He continued to ignore you on his holopad, so you walked closer to him, and yanked it out your grip. 

“I _earnt_ BB-9 in recognition of my collaboration with the F1-2500 TIE model design. You had no reason or _authority_ to claim that droid.”

Your vision was starting to turn slightly red. Maasaki narrowed his eyes.

“MT-2400, you need to stand down. You are being childish, I have already called security.” The officer stepped back, seeming to have finally picked up on your unhinged self. 

_Make him feel your **pain** ,_ a powerful voice coaxed in your mind. You had never experienced anything like it. 

_He has what you seek._

Your vision turned a blood red as you couldn’t resist the voice any longer and a foreign power thrummed through you. The lights flickered in the room, as you extended your arm and forced the officer's feet off the ground, feeling nothing watching the man who had mentored you start to choke. You didn’t even feel like you were in your body anymore. 

“I will not ask again. _Where. Is. The. Droid._ ” 

There was no emotion in your voice, all you could feel was the force rippling through you. The fear radiating from fleeing officers around you. The hatred from the man in front of you. 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO _DIE_ ”, he spat as his face turned blue. 

Registering what he said broke whatever had come over you, as the red tint drained from you vision and the man fell unconscious to the floor. You suddenly realised there were alarm bells blaring, and that you had pretty much _assaulted_ an _officer_. 

_Well, you didn’t technically **touch** him,_ some unhelpful part of your mind offered. 

Right as a unit of stormtroopers entered the room, flanking a rather pompous looking man with flaming red hair in spotless uniform. Despite the rather dramatic arrival, and unconscious officer before him, the general managed to look bored.

You tried _really_ hard not to look guilty, and refused to break eye contact with the man. None of the stormtroopers moved a muscle as the blaring alarm finally stopped sounding. Honestly, it had been giving you a headache. 

“Y/N Khaleesi, your presence is required on the command bridge. In the future, rampaging across the Finaliser and force choking officers will be an inexcusable offence, but for the time being we are late, and Commander Ren is not known for his patience.” He looked at you expectantly, completely ignoring the scene you had caused before him. Was this some kind go trick?

You decided to at least try to explain. 

“General, sir, I would be happy to oblige, but first it’s vital I locate my BB-9 droid.” The general raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to prioritise finding a _droid_ over the time of _Commander Ren_?” His fingers twitched slightly, and you realised, having said it out loud, it _did_ sound _slightly_ crazy; but you were stubborn, and convinced that if some semblance on normality didn’t return to your life soon it wouldn’t end well for anyone.

“Um well, it’s just that this droid may contain invaluable evidence in helping me discover the reason for the TIE fighter I was -er- working on…” Gods, you didn’t even know how long ago that had been. And you were **not** about to get overwhelmed and cry in front of a general, _jheez get a grip_. 

“…exploding. Sir. This officer I was just um - _interrogating_ made it sound like there was an agenda for me to like, turn into a kebab in there. Sir.” _Holy shit you needed to stop talking!_

Luckily this information seemed to interest the general _(not the kebab bit, obviously)_ as he assessed Officer Maasaki’s unmoving form on the floor momentarily before jerking his hand forward, signalling for two stormtroopers to pick him up and drag his body into the corridor. 

“As absurd as an assassination attempt would be on the Finaliser, the man is being taken to a more thorough interrogation chamber. If there is more he knows, even about this droid, we will be aware shortly. Now, we have wasted enough time. Follow me.” 

The general swept out the room with his posse of stormtroopers _(honestly, you felt a little jealous of the power move)_ , and you had no choice but to set off behind him, glad at least something was happen that made any sense. 

——

After what felt like walking the length of the ship, the stormtroopers all paused in another empty corridor outside another unmarked metal door, allowing both yourself and the strange general to pass through into _-surprise-_ another grey and black monochrome chamber, this time kinda like a conference room, with hospital-bright lighting…and _Kylo Ren_ , decked out in his usual full black ensemble and fear-inspiring mask stood waiting, unmoving, at the opposite end of the table. 

The sheer size and _power_ radiating off him took your breath away; before the explosion, you had only heard whispers of the commander, and what he did to those who displeased him. How no one knew what he looked like without a mask. Suddenly, the mystery of the dangerous figure before you was uncomfortably intimidating. The fact that he was probably like, a _whole head and shoulders taller than you_ didn't really help. 

“General Hux. Y/N Khaleesi.” You winced a bit at the title, and the general pulled out a seat, which you eagerly took after walking around the Finaliser all day in ill-fitting shoes. Apparently the General and Commander had some kind of power play going on, as both chose to remained standing on either side of you at opposite ends of the table. _Wonderful._ At least a minute of silence passed, until Hux sighed irritably.

“Commander Ren, we seem to have a breach in security, with both footage and evidence of sabotaging the TIE model suggesting-“

“-both the Supreme Leader and I are aware of the situation, General Hux” the deep, modified voice smoothly interrupted. You watch the generals ears turn slightly red, blending in a bit with his hair.

“Then you have identified the motive? Is it the resistance?” 

“We have reason to suspect Calidum mercenaries, given their target an the current bounty the King still offers for the girl’s head. Continue with the interrogation process, and ensure security for the executive floor is tightened. I expect immediate news on any new updates.” The commander spoke so evenly, with so much _authority_ , you almost completely miss heard the part about a bounty. It made your stomach drop through the floor. 

“I'm sorry, a _bounty_? The TIE explosion was actually an attempt on my life? Are you telling me there are-are _assassins_ on the _Finaliser_?” Your voice shook incredulously, as the two men turned their attention to you, as if remembering you were there. 

“Well, not very _good_ assassins, as they clearly failed the first time” the General conceded, seeming almost confused at your clear confusion at shock. 

“The _**first time?**_ ” You hissed, struggling to keep the frustration out of your tone. 

“Well for 100 million credits, they should be highly incentivised” retorted Hux as your mind kept spinning. 

“You are in no danger, especially as my apprentice” Kylo Ren added.

“I refuse to be _anything_ until someone explains what the **force** is _happening_ to me” you snapped, aware such a tone was beyond disrespectful to such high ranking First Order individuals, but too confused and thoroughly vexed to give a damn. Again, both men stared at you, with Hux resigning himself to speak first.

“As the Supreme Leader _mentioned,_ when you fled Calidum 2 years ago under the pretence of your handmaiden-“

“She was meant to _come with me_ ” you murmured half-heartedly. The general raised an eyebrow to suggest that if you interrupted again, it would be your own fault for your ignorance. 

“Not everyone believed it was truly the princess that remained & married Prince Rydan on your wedding day a week later. Hundreds were executed for suspecting another had taken your place, and the newly crowned king placed a grand bounty on your head, branding you a traitor of the Calidum court. Naturally, the planet became a haven for mercenaries, all eager to claim the credits, and the First Order remained to monitor the planet, attempting to create an alliance with the planet. It must be true that the King turned mad, as he was foolish enough to attack, and the Finaliser has been positioned to strike ever since. Under King Rydan’s reign, the planet hasn’t seen a blood moon for 2 years, which has fuelled the unrest as it was meant to symbolise the right of the ruler.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke, after learning of your force abilities, intends for you to train to overthrow the Court and claim the Calidum throne, creating a strong alliance for the First Order.” The general finished his monologue, watching you slowly digest the information. 

“But what does _Calidum_ have that is so important to the First Order?” You questioned, worrying your lip as you tried not to fiddle with a strand of hair that had escaped your bun. 

“Kyber crystals” the Commander interjected, making you jump when his robotic voice echoed from behind you, near the door. Clearly, this meeting had taken up enough of his time and he was eager to depart. It was an effort not to draw attention to the very thing his was talking about hanging around your neck. Instead, you chose to rise from the chair _(which made you realise how Kriffing small you were compared to the your huge superiors towering over you)_ and tried not to fidget.

“This meeting has run long enough. Y/N Khaleesi, you will be escorted back to your chambers, and I expect you to be ready for your training to begin in earnest tomorrow. A holo-pad in your room contains all the information you need. Do not be late.”

The Commander swept out the room before you could even open your mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be doing Sixth form this week, so next chapter should b released this weekend :)
> 
> Hope you all have a mega-awesome week, enjoyed reading this mess so far and look forward to 1 on 1 training time with our favourite lightsaber guyyyy <3
> 
> Comment & kudos always appreciated xoxox


	4. Under Simulation

Learning how to use the force with the commander was _nothing_ like you had expected it to be. 

First of all, you both spent a hell of a lot of time sitting around _‘meditating’_ and improving your _‘awareness'_ of the force in complete silence; while you were infinitely glad to not be light-sabered in half, you were convinced the hours of meditation was a ploy to _actually_ drive you insane, so that he wouldn’t have to pretend to teach you anymore. And if BB-9 hadn’t magically reappeared in your quarters, you weren’t sure his tactic wouldn’t have worked. 

Sure, in the brief time you weren’t meditating he wasn’t a _bad instructor,_ but compared to the power you had felt burning through you when apprehending Officer Maasaki the force barely whispered to you, dancing out your grip. If the force-choking incident hadn’t occurred you probably would have snorted at the General’s suggestion you were force sensitive, especially with your lack of progress the last few days. It was _beyond_ frustrating. 

Which is probably why, after a week of sitting on a freezing cold metal floor until your ass felt numb, the Commander’s comments on your 'lack of concentration' made you forget who you were dealing with. You felt yourself bristle with annoyance and opened your mouth with a retort before your sleep-deprived brain could intervene. 

“I would be easier to _concentrate_ if you weren’t circling me like a _hawk_ ” you shot back.

Silence. 

The commander’s foot steps echoed closer, and the huge man came to a stop directly in front of you, invading your space. You could only see up to the knees of his black clad figure from your position on the floor, and you refused to crane you head all the way back to look at his mask. The only sound you could hear was his mechanical breathing as he stared down at you in his mask. 

“You will refer to me as master, _girl_. You are too impatient. You must feel the force, understand it, before you can hope to use it.” 

“But I _have_ used the force” you breathed, quickly adding “master” to your sentence before he had the bright idea of force choking you or something. Maybe he’d do it anyway because you _were_ still talking. 

Again, you waited in a heavy silence as he considered your words. 

“Perhaps” the robotic voice offered, before motioning for you to follow him as he strode powerfully out the training room. Grateful for the excuse to leave, you stumbled after him, wishing for longer legs as you tried to match his long strides. Following him into a cleaner, newer part of the Finaliser you had never seen, you felt uneasy as you both entered a large room, with a single, strange looking contraption in the middle of it. Scientists were visible working behind a glass wall on the far side of the white room, and the doors hissed shut behind you, sealing you in the room with Kylo Ren as you both approached the lone feature of the room before you. 

“Sometimes, force wielders require stressful situations to unlock their true potential, and help them call on the force. This is a simulator, and once connected to it you will enter your subconscious. We will be able to manipulate your mind to make you enter a realistic dream-scape.” 

You shivered as you realised he was planning on attaching you to the wires, and suddenly _really_ missed the cold floor of the training room. It was too late to back out now though, as a scientist hurried over to presumably start the simulation. 

“Use your emotions to make yourself one with the force; embrace it.” The commander offered, before leaving you with the scientist, probably to join the other lab coat guys behind the glass. 

You waited nervously as the man _(who smelled **strongly** of chemicals, it made your eyes water)_ connected a dozen of small adhesive pads to your torso, joints and temples, before a sharp needle pierced the skin inside your elbow. Ice burnt through your body as the room splintered like shards of a broken mirror around you, and you felt like you were falling into nothing and a sea of darkness engulfed you. 

— — — — — — —— —— 

_Unsure if you had passed out or that the darkness had simply retreated, you warily heaved yourself to your feet and took in your surroundings._

_The Calidum Throne room._

_The vast hall was exactly as you remembered, though it felt much realer than when you visited it in your dreams. The soft scent of jasmine washed over you, and the pine and ocean breeze gently whispered through the room as you stared at the imposing gold thrones before you. What was odd was that you were alone; usually at night you relived your memories with at least one of your old companions beside you._

_But the palace was deathly quiet._

_You could only remember it being so deserted once before, in a memory you had buried long ago, refusing to dwell upon…_

_But surely he wouldn’t… surely the Commander wouldn’t have made you relive this memory…_

_When you turned to spot to find your brother Rydan grinning at you as he leaned at the doorway, you felt like you couldn_ _’_ _t breathe. You had refused to remember this the past 3 years, yet now you were powerless and back in the nightmare once more._

_He was exactly as you remembered him; with a boyish smile and rugged handsomeness that made any Calidium girl swoon. You both had the same hair colour, but his eyes were both a turquoise blue, and his jawline and cheekbones were sharper than yours - razor sharp. But his smile no longer filled you with warmth. You were fighting the bile in your throat as you watched_ _each other._

_“_ _Dearest sister, why are you not partaking in the festivities this fine night? The whole kingdom knows the yearly celebrations of the Bleeding Moon are your favourite_ _”_ _he questioned, slowly walking up the dais towards were you remained frozen in shock._

_“_ _I d-do not feel well, Rydan_ _”_ _you_ _murmured, unable to move as he slowly lifted your tanned hand to his lips in greeting, taking longer than deemed acceptable in courtly greeting. Exactly as you remembered._

_You stepped back uncertainly, breaking the contact as he watched you with the same lazy smile. His eyes felt like they were burning your skin._

_“_ _Y/N_ _”_ _he sang, tightly grabbing your wrist to prevent you pulling further from him._ _“_ _Are you not as over joyed as I for the news of our marriage? You_ _haven’t_ _seemed yourself as of late, sister_ _” he purred. Obviously he_ _didn’t know of your agreement with Erilya to stop the marriage; he couldn_ _’_ _t know, she would never betray you, and she was the only person you had_ _confided in_ _but a month ago. Refusing to look at him in the eyes, you looked at the two thrones before you and tried to ignore his vice grip on you. Surely someone would come soon._

_“_ _I-it was unexpected, brother_ _”_ _you quietly replied._

_“Please let go of me. It is late; I wish to retire for the evening_ _”_ _._

_Hurt flashed across his face as you yanked your arm from his grip and began hurriedly walking toward to the east wing, your wing, of the castle. You refused to run - refused to let him see how afraid of him you actually were, alone in the castle._

_Before you could reach the door, however, he pushed you rather roughly against the wall and caged you there with his body, watching you cringe away from his touch. Your back ached from the impact, but you refused to show him how much pain he had inflicted._

_“I have been looking for you all night, little sister_ _’_ _he breathed, and the sickly sweet smell of wine wafted over you with his words._ _“_ _Why have you avoided me since the announcement of our joining? Can you not see that we are meant to be together?_ _”_ _He ran one of his hands_ _possessively_ _through your_ _curled hair, ignoring your obvious discomfort and the tears threatening to spill from your cheeks._

_“_ _Father wouldn_ _’_ _t have wanted this. Rydan please let go of me_ _”_ _you begged, as his hand slowly traced down your arm._

_“_ _You belong to me, Y/N_ _”_ _he replied, letting your plea_ _’_ _s fall on deaf ears. Your tears were falling in earnest now, feeling helpless as your vision blurred and the air between you reeked of wine. You sucked in the air to scream, to alert_ _**anyone** _ _,_ _**someone** _ _that you were in danger - but Rydan was quicker as he quickly covered your mouth with his own, pressing his lips to yours greedily as you struggled weakly to pull away._

_You had never even been kissed by a boy, and you felt your body recoiling in shock and revulsion as you shared such a precious first experience with your brother, refusing to open your mouth to his efforts._

_It was all so_ _**wrong** _ _._

_Lashing out, you pulled a knee up lightning fast to hit him in the groin, causing him to_ _momentarily_ _loosen his grip on you and allowing you to shove him away, running out the throne room without a backward glance. You heard him yell a string of curses behind you as you_ _barrelled_ _round a corner and began hurtling yourself up the first flight of stairs. This much, you could remember from your old nightmares. If you could just make it to your room, and lock yourself inside, you could pretend this_ _hadn’t happened, as you had before._

_But of course, this_ _wasn’t_ _just a nightmare, or what had happened to you long ago._

_So you_ _shouldn’t have been so surprised when you felt a hand grab you firmly_ _by the hair and yank you backwards, making you_ _stumble_ _back into the Prince_ _’_ _s grip. He was breathing heavily and_ _unevenly, and pulled you back against him even tighter by your hair, making you shriek in pain._

_“_ _Y/N, that was_ incredibly _foolish of you. I think you will have to be punished_ _”_ _he said almost teasingly, laughing as you struggled_ _futile against his strength. His grip on you hurt, and you could feel your heart hammering in terror as you knew this hadn't happened before and dreaded what would come next. He began pulling you harshly along with him down a different corridor, towards a_ _different_ _wing of the castle._

_**His wing** you realised in shock, renewing your efforts to escape his clutches. He seemed almost _ _offended at your redoubled efforts, and snarled at you to_ _‘_ _know your place_ _’_ _as he shoved you forward into his chambers and began locking the door. You fled to the far side of the room and watched with wide eyes as he began slowly locking each chain in place. Sealing you in together._

_But as he continued to slot each latch in place, you started to feel something other than fear deep in your stomach. Rydan_ _’_ _s comments that you were_ _‘_ _his_ _’,_ _‘_ _belonged_ _’_ _to him and that you should_ _‘know_ _your place_ _’_ _echoed_ _mercilessly_ _in your mind with each wild beat of your heart, until you realised it was_ **anger** _that was beginning to thrum in your bones, drying your tears and clearing your mind._

_“_ _Stop_ _”_ _you commanded him quietly, as he finished his task with the door and began closing the distance between you once more, seemingly oblivious to your change in demeanour._

_“_ _I said_ **STOP** _” you snarled, anger swirling in your veins as you_ _instinctually_ _extended a hand toward him, and pushed with your mind. You felt a familiar power flow through you, as Rydan suddenly became immobile in the_ _middle_ _of the room. His handsome face twisted in genuine shock as he realised his_ _predicament_ _._

_“_ _Y/N how dare you-_ _“_

_“-_ _No, Rydan,_ **howdareYOU** _”_ _you hissed, stalking past him on shaking legs, towards the door and hopefully freedom. You had no idea how long your force hold would last for._

_“_ _I am a Khaleesi, not one of Calidum_ _’_ _s **whores** you fancied a night of pleasure with. I don_ _’_ _t care if we are to be married - I will never, **ever** , degrade myself to the point of sleeping with you_ _’_ _you spat, hands trembling as you tried to undo each lock._

_He laughed_ _cruelly as you finally resorted to pulling the door off it_ _’_ _s_ _hinges_ _with the force, and it_ _made you wonder just how deranged_ _the man really was, and how no one could have possibly noticed his_ _unhinged_ _state before._

_“_ _That is no way to speak of your little friends, Y/N. Erilya would be so hurt_ _”_ _he crooned, seeming to enjoy watching the colour drain from your face as your realised what he was implying._

_“_ _What?_ _”_ _You_ _whispered, once again feeling utterly lost and as if the ground had been pulled from your very feet._

_“_ _Oh yes_ _”_ _he continued._ _“_ _She sneaks in here most nights, she_ _’_ _s quite the little harlot, completely_ _infatuated. She loves riding my cock, I_ _’_ _m surprised you haven_ _’_ _t heard her screams of pleasure when I come inside her._ _”_

_You heaved onto the floor_ _in-front_ _of you, vomit collecting at your feet, your stomach heaving from his vile words. But he wouldn_ _’_ _t stop._

_“_ _I don_ _’_ _t care for her, of course, but she looks so alike you that she more than satisfies my needs until I can have you bouncing on my dick, filled with my seed._ _S_ _he_ _’_ _s more than happy to pretend to be you. I **want** her to be you. Does it hurt you, little sister? To find out your little friend Erilya is nothing more than a whore?_ _”_ _He was moving now, crossing the room to grab you by your chin harshly, forcing your face up towards his. You closed your eyes; this was all too much, too soon. Your skin felt too tight - the room too small, pressing in on you. And unfamiliar pressure was beginning to build inside you, so much_ _stronger_ _than your previous experiences with the force._

_“_ _Do not_ _”_ _you began, struggling to_ _speak_ _as his fingers cut even deeper into your skin, eye_ _’_ _s glinting in carnal pleasure as he watched the blood began to trickle down his hands. The room was_ _turning a darker red, your vision swimming with every breath you took as you struggled to remain in control._

_“_ _Do not think of me_ _”_ _you whispered, giving into your anger, your pain at his words, as the pressure rose and broke out from deep inside you. A wave of heat and power rippled out around you, but you_ _couldn’t see what it had done when you fell to, and through, the floor, the room and your brother shattered into tiny shards around you and you fell into a familiar abyss._

_————_ _—_ _————_

You jerked awake in a familiar white room, still connected and dangling limply from a harness of wires as you remembered you had just been put through a simulation. A familiar anger, and power, began bubbling away in your chest, but before you lashed out you realised the room had changed since you had entered. Now, in a circle around you embedded in the 3 walls and glass screen, a menacing wall of clear crysta,l a meter tall & thick glinted wickedly in the cold light at chest height around you. You had never seen anything like it. 

Slowly, you turned your aching neck to take in the approaching shape of Kylo Ren and a scared shitless looking scientist behind him. You weren’t sure if you were relieved or angry to see him. 

You both watched each other in silence as the scientist timidly began disconnecting you from the contraption. 

“You overexerted yourself” he commented, no emotion showing as he regarded you from behind his mask. You realised then that the scientist was avoiding standing in front of you, and looking down proved that you hadn’t _only_ vomited in the dream-scape, but also real life. You took a moment to pity the poor janitor who would have to deal with cleaning it up. 

“Did-could everyone see that? M-my dream-scape?” You softly asked, staring at the deadly looking crystal surrounding you, refusing to look at the commander. Had you done that? Surely not. 

“Yes” was all the Commander replied, as the wires were finally disconnected from your torso and you struggled to stand on your legs, which seemed to have turned to jelly after your experience. Huffing what sounded like a robotic sigh, Kylo Ren moved to pick you up before you collapsed, holding you tightly to his chest as he abruptly turned and strode out the room. You couldn’t bring yourself to complain, and a small part of you revelled in being so close to the man; he was like a furnace, and you hadn’t realised just how cold you were. 

As you rounded a corner, however, you were distracted from your comfort as a a large number of stormtroopers barred past you with an array of machinery, heading towards the simulations room you had just departed from. You raised you head, despite your body’s complaints, to stare at the Commander in a silent question. 

“The crystals you produced while under the simulation were Kyber crystals. They are an extremely valuable resource; the First Order will begin extracting it now.”

“Do-does that usually happen? When people use the force?” You whispered, fighting to stay awake as his rhythmic steps rocked you to sleep. You suddenly felt exhausted. 

“No - it does not” was all he offered, shortly before you drifted unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait!
> 
> This one took me ages, and I knoooooow Kylo hasn't featured a whole lot but trust me, we are getting there. It's a SUPER slow burn my dudes, bear with :)) x 
> 
> Kudos n comments would be hugely appreciated, might encourage me to get another chapter out sooner x 
> 
> Let me know what you guys are thinking! <33


	5. SpicyY

You felt like you were resting on a cloud; the sheets of your bed were so soft, you couldn’t help but bury yourself deeper in a cocoon of blankets, refusing to wake up and acknowledge reality. One day you had hoped to move up the ranks from TIE mechanic to a more senior engineering role, maybe working in the command room itself if you were lucky, but you had _never_ imagined in your wildest dreams you would possibly become the infamous Kylo Ren’s _apprentice_. Let alone that you had survived a TIE fighter explosion, been discovered as a a forgotten royal of a mid rim planet, and lived through an encounter with the _Kriffing Supreme Leader of the First Orde_ r. 

Just thinking about it all was giving you a headache, strengthening your resolve to never leave the comfort of your duvet. You inhaled the strong, masculine scent to soothe your racing thoughts, and realised it was faintly familiar - but you couldn’t place it. You didn’t particularly care though - it smelled _divine,_ like bonfire and- and whiskey and…

And nothing like your _own goddamned_ bed. 

Sitting bolt upright in the bed, you realised, once again, you had no idea where the _fuck_ you where. It certainly wasn’t the recent bedroom you had been upgraded to - despite the step up it had been compared to your last shared quarters, that was _nothing_ compared to this. Everything in the room was black - from the silk sheets to sleek minimalistic furniture at the far side of the bedroom. 

And the _bed._

The bed was large enough to sleep a baby rancor you decided, as you slid out from the warmth of the sheets _much_ too lavish to actually be your own. Perhaps who ever had brought you here had done so by mistake? You tried not to imagine how awkward it could have been if General Hux walked round the corner to find you snoring in his chambers.

...Right as the Commander appeared silently at the doorway. 

“Y/N.” His robotic voice acknowledged, making you wonder for what felt like the millionth time what his _real_ voice sounded like. 

“Master Ren! Uh-um I must apologise, I have no idea how I got here. I think I _may_ have been - have been _accidentally_ brought to the wrong room…I’ll just um, be going now” you said awkwardly, painfully aware you were only dressed in a humungous black tee-shirt that stopped on you mid-thigh, and that your hair was probably sticking up in fifty different directions. He stared at you, unmoving, as you anxiously tried not to smooth down your hair self-consciously. 

“You were brought here intentionally’ he eventually rumbled, making your eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“There has been a security breach in your quarters. If it wasn’t for a non-regulatory droid present when the bomb was planted, your room would have… exploded, upon your blaster doors opening doors being opened. The general is investigating the scene as we speak. For the time being, the Supreme Leader has suggested you…” the Commander paused, as if struggling to correctly word what was in store for you. 

“You have been placed under my protection, at all times. You will be staying with me in my quarters for the time being” he finally finished, watching you splutter lightly in shock. 

“I’m sorry a _bomb_? Who in their right _mind_ would bring a Kriffing bomb on a spaceship? How did that even get past security?” 

He continued to look at you for a suuper long time, making you panic that you had something weird like drool on your face. Feeling round your mouth, however, you were relieved to find that wasn’t the case. 

“What?” You asked defensively, crossing your arms over your chest to stop your yourself fidgeting. 

“And can’t you just, like f _orce-zap_ the evil guys off the Finaliser? What good are your Sith powers if you can’t do _that_?”

The commander sounded like he choked, but the voice distorter made it hard to tell. 

“The matter is being dealt with’ he finally offered, but for some reason this made a flicker of anger spark within you.

It felt like he was keeping information from you; carefully wording what he told you, and after everything you had been through, finding out BB-9 had _probably-almost_ been fried was the last straw. Oh, and the fact you probably had to _kriffing_ live with him. Who’s bright idea was _that_ , were they also _trying_ to kill you? The plot thickened.

“Funny, the general said the exact _same thing_ last time, after the TIE fighter exploded” you bit back, balling your hand in fists at your sides to relieve the emotions warring inside you. Since the freak accident, you had woken up screaming most nights - a ghost of burning heat caressing your back as you watched yourself burn and roast in the wreckage on loop. You hadn’t told anyone, though. 

“I’m tired of not knowing what’s _going_ on, what’s around the corner… I - I don’t know what’s _happening_ to me.” 

You turned around when you said the last part, trying not to show your new ‘Master’ the panic you felt threatening to overwhelm you. You were pretty sure that if you snapped, you would probably end up exiled on some psycho planet on the outer rim. The thought made you shiver - even being aboard the _Finaliser_ was better than that. The flame anger that had been stirring inside you had extinguished, leaving you feeling cold, and so very alone. And pretty lost, since you still only knew you were in the commander’s room, and you had no fucking clue where on the ship that meant you were.

‘It’s for your safety’ Commander Ren offered emotionlessly, making you wonder how he’d react if you threw a pillow at him. He seemed uncomfortable enough as you listened to him shift on his feet uneasily, still talking to your back as you refused to look at him. Maybe the attack would give him the excuse he needed to leave, _**god** forbid_ he tried to comfort or say more than 10 words to you at a time. The though made you want to roll your eyes. _Men_. 

“We begin combat training at 10:00 hours. Your holo-pad will inform you of the location” was all he offered, before swiftly exiting the room. You watched him leave in a state of shock at hearing you would _finally_ be doing something other than sitting on a cold floor for hours on end, but the feeling quickly turned into frustration as you realised he had once again avoided your questioning. And you were a _tiny_ bit scared those sharp looking … _cyber?_ … crystals would come shooting out your hands again. Of course, he had avoided explaining that neat trick to you. 

You wanted to kick something - surely he could see how _rude_ it was to mention an attempt at your life, but leave before you could find out any details, or answer any of your questions _again_? You reeled your renewed anger in though, when you realised metal of the blaster door was warping slowly under your gaze. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice. 

_At least_ , you mused to yourself, as you hunted for his refresher, _we’ve progressed to the combat part of training_. On Calidum, your people were warriors; renown across the universe for unparalleled dagger and staff fighting skills. You wondered if the Commander knew this about you, or if he would be in for a pleasant surprise. 

The thought made you smile as you stepped into the blissful heat of the refresher shower. 

You were so distracted you didn’t even notice your kyber crystal necklace glowing softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, sorry for the slow updates, on this story, there should be another chapter posted by the end of the day, hope you all had a lovely weekend :))
> 
> How do you think training will go? Has Kylo met his match? And will he finally take off his mask?! *gasp*
> 
> Kudos & comments always appreciated :D oxoxoxo


	6. Knights of Ren have entered the chat

You felt like you were resting on a cloud; the sheets of your bed were so soft, you couldn’t help but bury yourself deeper in a cocoon of blankets, refusing to wake up and acknowledge reality. One day you had hoped to move up the ranks from TIE mechanic to a more senior engineering role, maybe working in the command room itself if you were lucky, but you had _never_ imagined in your wildest dreams you would possibly become the infamous Kylo Ren’s _apprentice_. Let alone that you had survived a TIE fighter explosion, been discovered as a a forgotten royal of a mid rim planet, and lived through an encounter with the _Kriffing Supreme Leader of the First Orde_ r. 

Just thinking about it all was giving you a headache, strengthening your resolve to never leave the comfort of your duvet. You inhaled the strong, masculine scent to soothe your racing thoughts, and realised it was faintly familiar - but you couldn’t place it. You didn’t particularly care though - it smelled _divine,_ like bonfire and- and sandalwood and…

And nothing like your _own goddamned_ bed. 

Sitting bolt upright in the bed, you realised, once again, you had no idea where the _fuck_ you where. It certainly wasn’t the recent bedroom you had been upgraded to - despite the step up it had been compared to your last shared quarters, that was _nothing_ compared to this. Everything in the room was black - from the silk sheets to sleek minimalistic furniture at the far side of the bedroom. 

And the _bed._

The bed was large enough to sleep a baby rancor you decided, as you slid out from the warmth of the sheets _much_ too lavish to actually be your own. Perhaps who ever had brought you here had done so by mistake? You tried not to imagine how awkward it could have been if General Hux walked round the corner to find you snoring in his chambers.

...Right as the Commander appeared silently at the doorway. 

“Y/N.” His robotic voice acknowledged, making you wonder for what felt like the millionth time what his _real_ voice sounded like. 

“Master Ren! Uh-um I must apologise, I have no idea how I got here. I think I _may_ have been - have been _accidentally_ brought to the wrong room…I’ll just um, be going now” you said awkwardly, painfully aware you were only dressed in a humungous black tee-shirt that stopped on you mid-thigh, and that your hair was probably sticking up in fifty different directions. He stared at you, unmoving, as you anxiously tried not to smooth down your hair self-consciously. 

“You were brought here intentionally’ he eventually rumbled, making your eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“There has been a security breach in your quarters. If it wasn’t for a non-regulatory droid present when the bomb was planted, your room would have… exploded, upon your blaster doors opening doors being opened. The general is investigating the scene as we speak. For the time being, the Supreme Leader has suggested you…” the Commander paused, as if struggling to correctly word what was in store for you. 

“You have been placed under my protection, at all times. You will be staying with me in my quarters for the time being” he finally finished, watching you splutter lightly in shock. 

“I’m sorry a _bomb_? Who in their right _mind_ would bring a Kriffing bomb on a spaceship? How did that even get past security?” 

He continued to look at you for a suuper long time, making you panic that you had something weird like drool on your face. Feeling round your mouth, however, you were relieved to find that wasn’t the case. 

“What?” You asked defensively, crossing your arms over your chest to stop your yourself fidgeting. 

“And can’t you just, like f _orce-zap_ the evil guys off the Finaliser? What good are your Sith powers if you can’t do _that_?”

The commander sounded like he choked, but the voice distorter made it hard to tell. 

“The matter is being dealt with’ he finally offered, but for some reason this made a flicker of anger spark within you.

It felt like he was keeping information from you; carefully wording what he told you, and after everything you had been through, finding out BB-9 had _probably-almost_ been fried was the last straw. Oh, and the fact you probably had to _kriffing_ live with him. Who’s bright idea was _that_ , were they also _trying_ to kill you? The plot thickened.

“Funny, the general said the exact _same thing_ last time, after the TIE fighter exploded” you bit back, balling your hand in fists at your sides to relieve the emotions warring inside you. Since the freak accident, you had woken up screaming most nights - a ghost of burning heat caressing your back as you watched yourself burn and roast in the wreckage on loop. You hadn’t told anyone, though. 

“I’m tired of not knowing what’s _going_ on, what’s around the corner… I - I don’t know what’s _happening_ to me.” 

You turned around when you said the last part, trying not to show your new ‘Master’ the panic you felt threatening to overwhelm you. You were pretty sure that if you snapped, you would probably end up exiled on some psycho planet on the outer rim. The thought made you shiver - even being aboard the _Finaliser_ was better than that. The flame anger that had been stirring inside you had extinguished, leaving you feeling cold, and so very alone. And pretty lost, since you still only knew you were in the commander’s room, and you had no fucking clue where on the ship that meant you were.

‘It’s for your safety’ Commander Ren offered emotionlessly, making you wonder how he’d react if you threw a pillow at him. He seemed uncomfortable enough as you listened to him shift on his feet uneasily, still talking to your back as you refused to look at him. Maybe the attack would give him the excuse he needed to leave, _**god** forbid_ he tried to comfort or say more than 10 words to you at a time. The though made you want to roll your eyes. _Men_. 

“We begin combat training at 10:00 hours. Your holo-pad will inform you of the location” was all he offered, before swiftly exiting the room. You watched him leave in a state of shock at hearing you would _finally_ be doing something other than sitting on a cold floor for hours on end, but the feeling quickly turned into frustration as you realised he had once again avoided your questioning. And you were a _tiny_ bit scared those sharp looking kyber crystals would come shooting out your hands again. Of course, he had avoided explaining that neat trick to you. 

You wanted to kick something - surely he could see how _rude_ it was to mention an attempt at your life, but leave before you could find out any details, or answer any of your questions _again_? You reeled your renewed anger in though, when you realised metal of the blaster door was warping slowly under your gaze. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice. 

_At least_ , you mused to yourself, as you hunted for his refresher, _we’ve progressed to the combat part of training_. On Calidum, your people were warriors; renown across the universe for unparalleled unarmed combat, dagger and staff fighting skills. You wondered if the Commander knew this about you, or if he would be in for a pleasant surprise. 

The thought made you smile as you stepped into the blissful heat of the refresher shower. 

You were so distracted you didn’t even notice your kyber crystal necklace glowing softly. 

——————————

A shower, hot meal and about 2 hours later, you felt something close to excitement for the first time in what felt like _forever_ as you weaved your way through the Finaliser halls to R-403, the training room the Commander had chosen for you to train in. Even the colourless corridors and tired atmosphere couldn’t dampen your mood, especially as you now had BB-9 rolling around enthusiastically at your side. Apparently, Bee had been the droid in your room when the bomb was placed _(you still needed to quiz Kylo about that)_ and he was now 100% not at risk of being re-programmed. In fact, you’d had a holo-message from that department requesting blueprints for your modifications, which you’d probably get round to when you were in more of a forgiving mood. And if they bought you a load of blueberry muffins - those would _definitely_ help.

Distracted by your longing for muffins, you walked past your allocated training room first time, and felt acutely grateful for your little droid when he beeped after you and almost tripped you up whilst trying to turn you round. Finally before the right doors, you took a deep breath to steel yourself before the doors hissed open and you stepped inside. 

Unlike your previous training sessions with the Commander, the room was much larger, and waaaay more high tech. Illuminating the shadowy corners _(honestly, the Finaliser’s room theme was **beyond** creative) _weapons of all shapes and sizes gleamed wickedly, dozens of specialised areas for different training exercises lay sprawled out before you, and information about training, technique and individuals skill levels were projected in a jumble of blue holographic writing on the walls.

Oh, and it definitely wasn’t just you and the commander. 

Directly in front of you on 6 interlocking padded black circles on the floor _(in a pattern that reminded you of a flower, then made you feel bad for thinking non-Sith thoughts)_ , multiple individuals were jabbing, weaving and kicking each other in a show of effortless, unrelenting force and aggression. All dressed in black tunic-ey things, they all looked like wannabe Kylo-Rens. 

Except for the fighter in the central mat. Fighting three other assailants at a time, the man seemed almost bored as he continued to take each of the evidently skilled smaller attackers down. Pretty much simultaneously. You winced when you heard an audible crack, but no scream, as one of the 3 wannabes swapped out with heavy limp. But the man _(huuge man, six foot something)_ continued without pause or concern, a whirlwind of power as he continued to cut down each person that stood in his path. It was mesmerising, and only once all the 3 tunic-ey dudes were groaning and pulling themselves off the floor to their feet did you realise you had absolutely _no idea_ how long you had been stood staring at the fight occurring before you. 

And now instead, you had a sea of unfamiliar faces staring at you. 

You forgot the curious gazes and felt speechless, though, when you got a clear view of the dominating figure you had been watching thoroughly decimating his opponents. He was walking purposefully toward you now, and… 

He was _gorgeous_. 

He looked aristocratic, with a strong jawline, high cheekbones, and inky black hair that fell in boyish curls around his insanely attractive face. His eyes had a depth that made you feel like you were falling into them. Honestly, you would have renounced your throne and jumped ship for the Finaliser _ages ago_ if you’d know they had sexy-fighter dudes in tight fitting black armour. His lips were shockingly full and - _OH MY KRIFFING GOD they were moving. He was talking._

“...Droid cannot be in here” he finished, as you pulled yourself together and tried get your brain to stop screaming at you about how gorgeous his voice was, so deep and so masculine and- 

BB-9 beeped inquisitively behind you, breaking your unhelpful chain of thought, you quickly turned and looked at the droid cowering behind your legs, and realised what the handsome stranger was referring to. You cleared your throat in a way that you hoped only seemed pathetic to you, before tactically choosing to turn away from the man and address your droid. 

“BB-9 return to Commander Ren-“

“- _master_ Ren _”_ the stranger interjected in an authoritative tone, making you want to roll your eyes, but also feel a tiiiiiny bit turned on by the way he said it. Honestly, you had to get yourself together before the Commander showed up, otherwise he’d _never_ take you seriously. 

“Uh- yeah, Master Ren’s quarters” you managed to choke out, as Bee beeped out a series of betrayed electrical whirs before rolling dejectedly back out the room. With nowhere else to look without seeming crazy, you reluctantly turned back to face the handsome warrior. He had a constellation of tiny moles scattered across his face, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he had any anywhere else; before the _logical_ part of your brain chased the _swooning_ side away with a stick, helping you return to reality. Honestly, you really needed the Commander to show up and distract you with his scary ways, before you started drooling. 

“This is where all your combat training will occur, alongside the Knights of Ren.”

The group of six-ish fighters inclined their heads to you in greeting, making you feel lame for waving. One of them made their way over to you, a woman with short braided hair and ebony skin who stood a whole head taller than you.

“Vaera will commence your lesson, showing you the basics. Try to keep up.”

You opened your mouth to speak, in half a mind to shoot back that _Vaera_ would have to keep up, or to at least tell the man the Kylo Ren was meant to be training you - but he had already turned away, and was purposefully marching back to the sparring mat you had first seen him on. If he’d had the black mask and cape on, he would have passed as the Commander. 

Rather enraged the hot-fighter guy had so abruptly dismissed you _(even as an Engineer you had been treated with more respect)_ you could only follow your new trainer Vaera over to an empty mat and resolve to complain about him to Kylo Ren. Surely as his apprentice you deserved better treatment? 

As you silently fumed Vaera circled you slowly, making you wonder if she was going to attack you or just simply enjoyed acting like a shark. 

“You seem rather delicate - we will work on your strength and stamina in these sessions” she told you with a voice softer than you had expected, finally stopping in front of you as she spoke for the first time. It made it hard to dislike her after calling you _delicate,_ but you were managing.

“I-er, I think there’s been a mix up, I was under the impression I was to meet the Commander here for my training- has he been called away on a mission?” 

The woman tilted her head to the side and looked at you strangely. 

“Master Ren is here, young Y/N.”

“ _What_? But I don’t-who...” you asked haltingly, turning to search the faces in the chamber for the black mask you had been expecting. Instead, you focused on the same dark haired fighter on the centre mat taking down a Knight of Ren, the heavy thud of impact as the body hit the floor making goosebumps break out on your arms.

Why was that one Knight of Ren so much better than the others? From the limited knowledge you had of the Knights of Ren you knew they were highly trained, but while the other fighters were good this man was _unstoppable_. It didn’t make any sense. 

And you had never before seen a man so deliciously large, so _tall_. _Well_ , you mentally debated with yourself, _other than Kylo Ren. The Commander always looms over everyone at about that height_. 

_But they couldn_ _’_ _t possibly be_ _…_

_The_ _**same** _ _…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading this! Please leave kudos n comment you beautiful peoples <3


End file.
